stalfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Parax.
Hi, welcome to Stal Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Stal Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mekkai (Talk) 00:31, 26 August 2009 Hello There As a Matter of fact, it is.--That Turtle guy 18:37, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Sure, but you cant mess with the images.--That Turtle guy 18:53, 28 August 2009 (UTC) I'm planning a BIG prank on Joe, if it makes ya fell better.--That Turtle guy 18:28, September 2, 2009 (UTC) also, I put you in the admins on userrights.--That Turtle guy 18:30, September 2, 2009 (UTC) You are welcome, but remember, NO messing around.--Ridley and Hun 18:38, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Also, does the prank i am planning on Joe make you feel better?--Ridley and Hun 18:38, September 2, 2009 (UTC) To keep Joe from getting at you here, i have banned him. Do I wanna know what this prank is?User:Redeadhunter If you get banned, I know another user I can put in your place.--That Turtle guy 18:40, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Did something happen to Joe? I heard you say the problems were over.--That Turtle guy 00:23, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I don't recall that happening. One sec, I will send you a yt message.--'Shade' 13:47, October 12, 2009 (UTC) It's Metaridley17.-- 15:13, October 12, 2009 (UTC) RE: =D For what and how? --Haru Mclean Namikaze | talk | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn '' Okay! It's okay if you don't edit on Zeldapedia as much. I rarely do myself. Okay, how do I vote? Lol at the scratched out part. Yes I do! You are most definitely admin material! How do I vote? i don't see any voting sect. on the page! Haru Mclean Namikaze | talk | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn '' WHAT?! Dude, that's jank! okay, i will take up your request! --Haru Mclean Namikaze | talk | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn '' Whatever, I will try my best. I will not make any major changes either. I will ask you if I can make any special changes, too. Okay? --Haru Mclean Namikaze | talk | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn '' What?! You autoblocked Joe, but you totally ignored me? That's not cool, man. After all we've been through together, you still don't resent me enough to try to block me on a wiki I'd never edit anyway? How could you possibly forget me? :( I mean, I made it off your top 5 user list twice. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:18, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Do you want to be banned or something?--Redeadhunter prank soooooooooooooooo you r gonna pull a prank on an administrator on the best wiki ever and everyone taking part in this might get banned from zeldapedia who isn't already banned? Three words I WANT IN. The reason why is that i have a pet peeve for everyone who trys bully other people (yes i have been called many words not fit for public)Green hat 00:28, September 7, 2009 (UTC)Mr.Green hat Shade Link, you may want to read what Mr. GH put on my talk page.--Redeadhunter 16:10, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Friend List Sure. I still think of you as a friend! -The Midna Hey I heard you all are doing a prank can I join in. Oh and I ve got this Zelda Wiki that you all should see. Tell me about this prank on my talk page. thelegendofzelda2.wikia.com --Ironknuckle1 22:40, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ZREO I just saw your Youtube account I didn'yt know you Liked ZREO. I love it I have all their music. IVe actually started a music page on my Wikia trying to put all of these songs on it. But I don't know how.--Ironknuckle1 22:52, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Just saw what Baltro did What a fag. sorry about the language. --Ironknuckle1 23:40, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Im making everyone that supports Shade Link an admin on my wikia.--Ironknuckle1 23:41, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Joe joe now has permenantly blocked me at Zeldapedia and has threatened me on my talk page. So he has threatened to get my Wikia deleted so if that happens I will work on this one by adding all my good stuff from the other to here. I have told administrators at wikia about him so hopefully he gets blocked from everything. Yeah!!!!!!!--Ironknuckle1 00:05, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Okay, here I'm not trying to start anything, but I've just seen what Ironknuckle and Joe have done. I feel like..... Ironknuckle shoudln't have contacted Joe, and maybe it was a ploy to get Joe global blocked. This doesn't have anything to do with us, but I feel like something bad is going to happen, and I don't want anybody to get global blocked. From looking at what I've seen, Ironknuckle deffinately started it, and while you may not be Joe's biggest fan, you can't deny that Ironknuckle picked the fight. Looking at the above comment, he seems a little too happy......'-- C2' / 00:27, September 11, 2009 (UTC) E-mail me. '-- C2' / 00:19, September 14, 2009 (UTC) I told Zelda phoenix what I heard happened. -The Midna How do you start a club Affiliation Shade Link You got banned from zeldapedia, I saw somestuff GH said, and ill help you out if you need it. Even if you don't want i don't care.you wher banned (im sure) on my account for helping me. The Time Warrior 01:45, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I learned the hard way you cant copy stuff, add links or vadaliz in anyway. But, joe broke the wiki law i guees. I think it was cause you didnt want him to ban you here. your age I figured it out: you don't talk about your age not because your too young, but because you are older than most of us.Green hat 18:53, October 4, 2009 (UTC)Mr.Green hat Mekkai's response Well, Mekkai doesn't seem to like the expansion plan. That's cool, it's his wikia. I still think a wiki like that would be cool, though. Maybe we could make our own? I'm not saying it is or isn't going to happen, I'm just thinking here.--RH 19:05, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Wow... I can see that Zeldapedia and Stal Wiki have some disagreements. Well, no need to worry! I hail from Zelda Wiki, a separate, privately operated wiki that isn't run by Wikia. Rather, it's a collaborative project run by Jason, the owner of Zelda Universe. I personally don't like many of the people at Zeldapedia, as the admins have displayed abuses of power (one even blocked me just for saying I didn't like the way he abused his power while I was on ZELDA WIKI, A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT SITE.) Thus, I've decided to check out the Stal Wiki which I'd heard about before. I can see that it requires a LOT of work, so I just want to know a couple things: :1. Is this wiki a full Zelda wiki or just undead things in Zelda? ::2. What are you views on merges/splits (do you like to put small pages together into one or leave them as individual pages?) :::3. Are any of the Zeldapedia admins also admins on here? That's everything. Thanks for the welcome.Neo (Talk) (Home) 22:32, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :I see. Joe also attacked Zelda Wiki and started accusing random users of spamming Zeldapedia. I was one of the victims. I had never heard of Zeldapedia in my LIFE until Kmil joined us. I actually had to get my talk page protected from the spam he threw at me, along with CC. Alter had to do so, as well. I'm now a member of IK's wiki, as well as this one, and I've already begun contributing to IK's. I hope I can be of service to this site!Neo (Talk) (Home) 23:43, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Nice. Real nice. Oh, by the way, are you a member IK's wiki? If so, you should go check it out. I'm GREATLY reworking a lot of things, as well as creating templates and doing general housekeeping. Anyways, I really don't want to waste my time bothering with the ZP people anymore.Neo (Talk) (Home) 00:12, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Ah, speak of the devil, take a look at my talk page and the talk page of that girl yelling at me.Neo (Talk) (Home) 03:33, October 26, 2009 (UTC) neo ok this is really unfair that he needs to be blocked on either of these wikis. I mean if you look at the page Z311 made to try and get him banned on my wiki then you can see their is only one thing against him and it can't even count. It is that he copied a template from ZW then changed it into his own words. But if you think about it what wiki doesn't copy other wikis templates so they can use them I mean even Zelda fanon has done it and know one has cared. And then joe anc CC tryed to step in on our debate when we all know that they don't care about either of our wikis. I mean seriously he was only helping us if you look at his contributions. Just look and tell me what you think.--Ironknuckle1 20:52, October 27, 2009 (UTC) but with the info i gave you do you think he should be blocked on my site.--Ironknuckle1 21:06, October 27, 2009 (UTC) as ive said the only thing that others have found is that he took a template from ZW and changed it into his own words. So it can't legally be copying. And every wiki does that.--Ironknuckle1 21:33, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :Or so he says. And Wikia and Zelda Wiki's copyright statuses arn't the same, so there can be actual legal action taken if they steal from one an another, except for images whitch if are under fair use, are good anywhere. And IK, we do, if something serious happens at either of these wiki's ZP will find out.'-- C2' / 22:58, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Zeldapedia Good news: Your talk page was unblock from zeldapedia!!!Green hat 00:44, October 29, 2009 (UTC)Mr.Green hat Yeah, Joe decided to let me ask for peace :)--'Shade' 10:44, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Youtube if you havent already please read the message I sent you on Youtube. And reply back.--Ironknuckle1 21:29, October 29, 2009 (UTC) About that....why did you call me a snob on youtube? Why am I your worst enemy? And you weren't about to be forgiven or unblocked, that was just some users who had no idea what was going on. You have just proven that you don't deserve to come back to ZP, ever. I was willing to talk it out in a year or so, but no you just want to call me a snob and a hypocrite. '-- C2' / 19:18, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Featured article hey you dont have too but we are now choosing are first Featured Article if you would like to vote for it.--Ironknuckle1 22:38, November 4, 2009 (UTC) thx u--Ironknuckle1 12:21, November 5, 2009 (UTC) That last ban Out of curiosity I was checking the block logs around here and I recognized a name, and I checked the edit he made on this talk page. I'm not sure wether or not you already knew, but they took that from Uncyclopedia. So, on top of personal attacks, that was plagarism! If could, I would have booked him myself. I'm a user on Uncyclopedia as you might recall so I was ticked on two dimensions!--RH 15:32, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Block Ill unblock Joe if you can get him to unblock me.--That Turtle guy 19:11, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Block Ill unblock Joe if you can get him to unblock me. :I don't mean to butt in, but you're taking this a bit far. You're just blocking him for revenge, which isn't the best course of action. In all actuality, you're allowed to do so at your own will, but it's very unwise. Wikia staff, however, will NOT prevent you from blocking for off-site reasons. :You should just kinda chill out, though. No offense meant, here, okay?__Neo''(U)(T) (Home)'' 20:40, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Umm, you should be telling IK that...I actually forgave him...--'Shade' 21:48, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Ironknuckle1? What did he do? Block you on TOC wiki? If he did, I'll unblock you. In fact, he's not even active anymore, I think. I see up at the top that he responded to my message on TOC wiki, though. Don't kill each other, guys :P__Neo''(U)(T) (Home)'' 02:56, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::By the way, I was talking to Mekkai.__Neo''(U)(T) (Home)'' 20:51, December 1, 2009 (UTC) HTHO FYI, I did not THREATEN AK. I was simply angry with him because he LIED about the block.--That Turtle guy 20:34, December 1, 2009 (UTC) my sig My explanaton by the Ulti man Why do I vandalize? or where you asking, why am I one of the causes of your banning from Zeldapedia? I din't notice this until later, but, Its abit ironic that a someone who doesn't cease to give up come back over and over on a ZELDA wiki? it would be the same on the mario wiki. I seemed to have created a charecter huh?